


Breath play

by Wolfgirl93



Series: Writober 2019 [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Blow jobs asphyxiation, Control, M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 10:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl93/pseuds/Wolfgirl93
Summary: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.itPrompt: Breath playNumero parole: 1136





	Breath play

Per Vanitas avere il controllo era una cosa vitale, se fosse andato da qualche strizzacervelli sicuramente gli avrebbe parlato di un qualche trauma infantile e di come quello si stesse ripercuotendo sulla sua vita, ma lui di traumi non ne aveva mai avuti e sinceramente il suo attuale ragazzo non si era mai lamentato di questa sua mania.

Ventus era un ragazzino semplice, dolce e con un visino così delicato da poterlo scambiare per una ragazza; era il tipo di ragazzo che adorava essere sotto il controllo del partner e quando Vanitas aveva scoperto quella sua parte remissiva non era più riuscito ad allontanarsi.

Aveva sperimentato varie cose, con il biondino il sesso era sempre diverso e divertente; avevano provato con il Bondage, Vanitas si era persino informato sullo shibari e i sugli intricati nodi che avrebbe dovuto fare, avevano provato anche dei giocattoli erotici e potevano vantarsi di avere una vita sessuale varia e attiva.

C’era solo un piccolo tarlo che rodeva la mente del moro, adorava vedere il visino dolce di Ventus mentre si riempiva di lacrime e assumeva le espressioni più disparate in preda al piacere e ad un pizzico di dolore; per molti giorni aveva pensato di usare qualche vibratore più grosso della media o qualche tipo di frusta, eppure niente gli sembrava giusto per far apparire un’espressione di puro godimento sul viso del suo piccolo angelo biondo.

Si era perfino messo a girovagare su alcuni siti porno alla ricerca di qualche indizio che lo avrebbe condotto verso la terra promessa ma niente sembrava essere la soluzione giusta. Le notti con Ventus intanto si susseguivano e nonostante fossero fantastiche come sempre, per Vanitas continuava a mancare qualcosa e il suo ragazzo doveva essersene accorto visto che dopo la serata si era rannicchiato al suo fianco e lo aveva guardato con quegli occhioni da cucciolo.

“C’è qualcosa che non va, Van?” Chiese incerto il biondino mentre lasciava teneri baci sul torace nudo del suo ragazzo.

Vanitas non era il tipo da coccole o robe del genere ma dopo aver conosciuto Ventus si era addolcito, o forse rammollito a detta di tanti, e aveva ceduto a qualche minuto di effusioni per rendere felice il biondino. “Sto bene.” Disse seccamente mentre la sua mente vagava altrove.

Ventus non era un tipo molto diretto, voleva che fossero gli altri ad agire prima di lui ma quella sera qualcosa gli si accese dentro, si era accorto che Vanitas da troppo tempo sembrava strano, quasi distante, e lui voleva cercare di far tornare le cose alla normalità; iniziò a lasciare baci leggeri sul torace del moro e poi lentamente iniziò a scendere fino a sfiorare con le labbra i suoi peli pubici, l’attenzione del moro era finalmente su di lui e ora lo stava guardando con un’espressione confusa e curiosa.

Le labbra del biondo continuarono a scendere prima di incontrare la pelle calda del membro di Vanitas, le mani di Ventus avevano già iniziato a massaggiare il membro ancora morbido e in pochi minuti il corpo dell’altro reagì; le guance del biondino erano rosse per l’imbarazzo ma decise di non pensarci troppo e si abbassò per poter prendere fra le labbra l’erezione pulsante del moro.

Non era pratico del sesso orale, Vanitas gli aveva chiesto più volte di fargli un pompino ma lui si arrendeva dopo poco perché la sua mascella si indolenziva dopo qualche minuto e gli risultava difficile compiacere l’altro ma quella volta voleva andare fino in fondo.

Mosse la lingua lungo l’asta calda mentre la sua mano si muoveva a massaggiare la base del membro di Vanitas e lentamente spingeva su e giù la testa cercando di prenderlo più in profondità, purtroppo anche quella volta il suo corpo lo tradì, la sua mascella si fece più pesante e la sola idea di continuare gli recava uno strano fastidio alle guance e alla bocca.

Decise di fare una piccola pausa, quindi alzò il capo e dopo aver fatto uscire l’erezione dalla sua bocca si dedicò ad essa leccandola e lasciando piccoli baci sulla punta e su tutta l’asta, magari non era la cosa che Vanitas desiderava ma era comunque piacevole, no?  
Continuò così per un po’ poi decise di fare un ultimo sforzo sperando che l’altro raggiungesse l’orgasmo al più presto, schiuse nuovamente le labbra e inglobò la punta del membro del moro nella bocca prima di sforzarsi per farlo entrare lentamente nella bocca.

I gemiti di Vanitas si fecero più rumorosi e le sue mani si intrufolarono tra i capelli biondi dell’altro tirandosi piano “Come siamo gentili oggi.” Lo canzonò con un lieve sorrisetto mentre si beava di quelle attenzioni, gli occhi dorati del moro non persero nemmeno un momento di quello spettacolo poi un’idea gli balzò alla mente; accarezzò il viso di Ventus dolcemente prima di posare la mano fra i suoi capelli e spingergli la testa più a fondo per fargli prendere totalmente il proprio membro in bocca.

Gli occhi di Ventus si spalancarono e lui annaspò colpendo il materasso e le cosce di Vanitas in cerca di aria, sentire il suo membro fino in gola era una sensazione strana, sentiva i conati salire e sentiva la mancanza d’aria fargli girare la testa, quando sentì i sensi iniziare a mancargli la presa del moro si allentò e lui si sollevò in fretta in cerca di aria.  
Quel momento di calma durò solo qualche secondo perché la mano di Vanitas fu nuovamente fra i suoi capelli e lo spinse nuovamente giù facendogli mancare il respiro e facendogli raschiare la gola per lo sforzo; alcune lacrime sfuggirono dagli occhi del biondo che mugolò senza fiato mentre, nonostante lo sforzo e la leggera paura, il suo corpo gli dava dei brividi lungo la schiena. L’intero corpo di Ventus si tese sia per la mancanza d’aria sia per quel piacere che stranamente sembrava invaderlo, diede colpa alla poca aria ma quando sentì di essere al limite ecco che il moro lo lasciò lasciandolo libero di respirare; il biondino tossì, non capì bene cosa fosse successo in quel lasso di tempo ma il corpo di Vanitas era scosso dai brividi e poco prima di alzare lo sguardo verso il viso dell’altro sentì i fiotti di sperma imbrattargli il viso e il corpo.

“Scusa ma è stata una cosa che ho sempre voluto provare.” La voce di Vanitas era calma e roca, si allungò verso il biondino che ancora ansimava per lo sforzo e gli leccò via qualche goccia di sperma dalla guancia. “Grazie amore...”

Nonostante la confusione più totale il cuore di Ventus si sciolse a quelle parole e sulle sue labbra si aprì un tenero sorriso, forse aveva trovato un nuovo modo per far felice il moro e quindi si sarebbe impegnato per rifarlo, questa volta magari senza rischiare di lasciarci le penne per la mancanza d’aria.


End file.
